Geists
(Yeesht) Vampyre speech pronounced From Wikipedia: Geist (German pronunciation: ˈɡaɪst) is a German noun with a degree of importance in German philosophy. Its semantic field corresponds to English ghost, spirit, mind, intellect. ‎Etymology and translation · ‎Weltgeist · ‎Volksgeist · ‎Zeitgeist Telepathic/Tele-empathic Spirits? A Geist is a evolved spiritual therian-thrope, an entity of vampiric origin. Therians may or may not exhibit vampyric needs or energy concerns. Geist is a better term for therian or even an entity. It is based on the form of the poltergeist, which is an angry or sometimes angry spirit. Poltergeist From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Jump to navigationJump to search For other uses, see Poltergeist (disambiguation). Artist conception of poltergeist activity claimed by Therese Selles, a 14-year-old domestic servant of the Todescini family at Cheragas, Algeria. From the French magazine La Vie Mysterieuse in 1911. In ghostlore, a poltergeist (/ˈpoʊltərˌɡaɪst/; German for "noisy ghost" or "noisy spirit") is a type of ghost or spirit that is responsible for physical disturbances, such as loud noises and objects being moved or destroyed. They are purportedly capable of pinching, biting, hitting, and tripping people. Most accounts of poltergeists describe the movement or levitation of objects such as furniture and cutlery, or noises such as knocking on doors. They have traditionally been described as troublesome spirits who haunt a particular person instead of a specific location. Such alleged poltergeist manifestations have been reported in many cultures and countries including the United States, Pakistan, India‚ Japan, Brazil, Australia, and most European nations.[citation needed] Early accounts date back to the 1st century. Forms of spiritual harassment became more common in the early 1600s.1 Poltergeists are known as "ghosts" who can cause physical, energy and other forms of disturbances as well as energy disturbances or shifts. Geists have also gone through allot of emotional distress and upset, being cold and going away from normal mundane life, have no interest in things like dating and may have an over enjoyment of things of a sexual pref. They are strong non human/e "seemingly living individuals" which may live in one or more shamanic states of life in which normal food and drinks play a role in their transcendence and spiritual upkeep or energy upkeep. This is not unlike other vampyres on this wikia. Geist seemingly denotes that a spirit being, could live in a japanese cultured manner since they are "demon like" and considered "ancient kind" but japanese culture is not enough for a Geist and they will seek out all correct energy and shamanic ancient culture which normally flows to things of a space or alien like existence and seems to be "new culture with a twist on the old" before long. Geists believe they are non human/e, very spiritual and energy changed, and "do not live, but are changed unliving like immortals -- eat normal food and drink -- and sleep -- yet also could die if shot fatal or so on, and must live well so as to not be put in dangerous sitches where they may lose their lives. The body of a spirit incorpeal is also incorpeal, or Storvus. Incorporeality From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Jump to navigationJump to search Incorporeal or uncarnate means without a physical body, presence or form. It is often used in reference to souls, spirits, and God in many religions including Judaismand Christianity. In ancient philosophy, any attenuated "thin" matter such as air, aether, fire or light was considered incorporeal.1 The ancient Greeks believed air, as opposed to solid earth, to be incorporeal, in so far as it is less resistant to movement; and the ancient Persians believed fire to be incorporeal in that every soul was said to be produced from it.2 In modern philosophy, a distinction between the incorporeal and immaterial is not necessarily maintained: a body is described as incorporeal if it is not made out of matter. In the problem of universals, universals are separable from any particular embodiment in one sense, while in another, they seem inherent nonetheless. Aristotle offered a hylomorphic account of abstraction in contrast to Plato's world of Forms. Aristotle used the Greek terms soma (body) and hyle (matter, literally "wood"). The notion that a causally effective incorporeal body is even coherent requires the belief that something can affect what's material, without physically existing at the point of effect. A ball can directly affect another ball by coming in direct contact with it, and is visible because it reflects the light that directly reaches it. An incorporeal field of influence, or immaterial body could not perform these functions because they have no physical construction with which to perform these functions. Following Newton, it became customary to accept action at a distance as brute fact, and to overlook the philosophical problems involved in so doing. Incorpreality is a reference from wikipedia that indicates a changed flesh or "firnament" of the body which is why higher evolved spirit beings (flesh included) transcend and ascend. The physical* is changed to that of an energy state, and others may appear to be shimmery to others depending on their elemental energy state. (However, if you have become a Geist, or vampyre you always were energy body form related and not a physical being. We perceive flesh to be physical but if you consume energy you were never physical.) a. Those said to be of Christ will have a changed body one of great whiteness as God calls them to himself, it also states that Christ had a shining appearance and hair as white as snow when he came out of the tomb. He was changed in the spirit. Based on the historic inaccurate-ness of the bible we can't use it as proof but as a mention only. Being a being that has transcended I do know that my flesh felt different and changed. I used to burn, then tan when sunbathing or out of doors. Now I do not even sun burn or tan. The last two weeks our temp index has been in the 104 range, and I have been out in it in the late evenings. I also was out in the early noon hours and even tho sweating did not even receive the normal sweat burn or under burn. I do notice a change of skin or flesh composition. Evolved Castes of Vampyres also call themselves En Musa. Geist can also be spelled as the latin Goit. It's said as Gee-isht. This comes from the belief in Gargoyles which were seen as a protector of old things, and were/are popular in ancient revival buildings like Notre' Dame. The GarGoit is similar but is the correct shamanic form of a Geist. It is a shadow being with long claws, and little else. It seems to watch and perch on relics, and is a watcher totem of sorts (like Grigori from the Book of Enoch) and can be seen similar to a statue or notion of a servitor or energy being that watches out for or does small energy tasks for a skilled majickian (someone that does shadow magick that differs from green magicks). a, A Goit can make itself look however it wants too, as it is an energy form that can shape change as well. They also look like Devils are supposed to look like in earth folklore. It may or may not have pointed ears or horns. They seem to look evil (shadowy) but are neutral beings in nature and generally try to not cause harm. GarGoits like to be useful and watch for certain signs, or omens of things. They are a guardian spirit of sorts. (Gar-Gee-ishts) Mostly they are of a vampyric tantric pref and are similar to Gravers in clubs. Technically this is where the Graver atmosphere came from, early geists finding the club scene useful, preferable to say Walmart parking lots and would have at some point established a scene of it somewhere in their town or city. This was very known in the past ancient history of the world remembered from our dna. Not everything was stones and tent flaps and temple ruins. 130 Million years ago our society was very club oriented in high tech cities but we did not have a drug scene or an alcohol scene. There was always a shaman scene but not street drugs like in today's time. Smoking weeds or flower petals or parts of dried animals (starfish/sea stars) was something many did and were called "sheendwig" (sheen-digg)/ We seem to have a period of being affected highly by our agoraphobia and then having a period of healing from it and then going right back into the swing of being affected by it because not allot of our kind like moderation of substances. Yes most real elemental vampyres have high agoraphobia which is a fear of wide open spaces and areas, travel sickness and bridge fear. Agoraphobia came out in mass droves in 2017 as most energy vampyres who awakened in 1997, are now starting to go through bits of menopause for those who are highly spiritual and have a transcended energy state. This agoraphobia arranges so that the inner gunk of our incorpreal selves go bocky and begin to slip away from itself as an energy and semi physical state along with bursitis which sends away the old juices of the body/form. This begins our semi-pratt change which for women loosens cellulite and fat away from the form and lifts it away. It also does the same for the men and also changes the texture and the taste of their semen. (Sorry, open minded pranic vampyre here, and I like to preserve knowledge). There is also a mass amount of Vertigo as needs change and are let go of by the being in question and its changing spiritual form. You will need to start taking medicine known as: * meclizine (Antivert, Bonine, Meni-D, Antrizine) The dramamine should be skipped it will cause the vertigo to get worse, unless you are not a vampyre then it will probably work. You will notice as you take medicines which ones may work better than others. This is because we are geared differently. Vampyres work better with non lupine or Upyr prescribed medicines. Their kind knows this as well. Other Vampyre medicines that work best for Vampyres (listed because of research and because we all suffer from the same ailments so what works for me would work for you right? You probably have similar problems and ailments, right?) * Prednisone (allergies) * Seroquil/5-HTP (Depression and anger as well as serotonin imbalances.) * Zinc tablets (Drying up the mucus / snot and some bursitis fluids) * meclizine (Vertigo and travel sickness even when sitting still) * Vitamin E (we don't get enough - supplement for strong hair and nails, improves function of the form, helps the eyes, helps digestion, you need about 330 MG per week not per day) * B Vitamin (at some point, we don't eat enough greens which contain it we need about 330 mg per week at the beginning and about 35 mg of it later on it will turn the urine stinky and yellow, get a veggie based formula) * Motrin rather than tyenol. * Motrin rather than aleve or naproxen which can lead to dangerous stomach ulcers. * VitaJoy a gummi vitamin supplement which creates more energy for you (not able to be fed on and drained on by others after its digested.) (Once your aura drops off and you get your mantle, your energy will only be for you. It will not be digestable by other vampyres who feed on energies.) * Benedryl tabs or capsules: Helps sleep restoration and eases the mental part of the mind (that wanders during sleep mode sometimes thus engaging in a non good night's sleep) and helps fight histamine production which triggers fear sensation resulting in a panic attack.* You will have heavy panic attacks about 8-5 years before peri menopause kicks in. * WARNING ON IRON SUPPLEMENTS: Most vampyres think they feed on blood for the iron in the blood, so one house online decided its members would start an iron regime. I told them that they should not do that because Iron will lead to constipation. The mineral we are looking for is Thiamin which is found in the blood after salmon and other omega 3 enriched foods are digested by the vampyre in question. DO NOT TAKE IRON PILLS. EVEN THE RECOMMENDED DOSE WILL CONSTIPATE THE BEING IN QUESTION. They did not listen to me and pretty soon all of the members were very constipated. I received a msg in my fb inbox stating that I was right not long after my warning to them. Poor things. Iron even though an element is not energy based. It is not etheric, it is dense, as it is a metal. So we are not able to process energy from it. It makes us sick to the point of severe vomiting. However when I gave the warning I was treated rudely and I was wrong. lol (Not all vampyres are created equals! I am often told) but if what effects my state -- wouldn't it have a similar effect on another elemental? YES! * Smithicone for Gas: (Phazyme or Gas X) Prime thing for Gas for those that suffer from IBS. * Pepcid AD or Famotidine: I also hear that something else like prevacid works better for indigestion of acid reflux which is not GERD! But in the long run Pepcid will work the BEST. What you don't know is that prevacid contains slug. You have slug in your gut if you want it to be there but famotidine contains a flower. I am putting my money on the flower. Tagament and ZANTAC WILL WORK FOR A WHILE. But are mainly for lupines and upyrs and can make our acid reflux worse. Not at all complete and may be edited. https://wraitl.fandom.com/wiki/Types_of_being_-_Vampires_being_Type_A New evidence on finger lengths can denote species as well as personalitiesCategory:Genetics & DNA Types Category:HetrieSalian Category:Wraitl Beliefs & Traditions